


Spiderweb

by Kate669



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate669/pseuds/Kate669
Summary: A bizarre dream leaves Poppy wanting something more. Can Branch deliver?





	Spiderweb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickkiDK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickkiDK/gifts), [Tealbull81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealbull81/gifts).



> 'Sup, everyone? It's been awhile since I had the time or the inspiration to write, but I finally decided to throw this short story together just for fun.

Poppy blew a kiss in Branch's direction as he exited her pod, already sorry to see him go. They had shared a glorious evening of cocoa, board games, and a full-blown argument over the rules of said board game, which had led to a passionate tussle on the floor. Dice and chips had been scattered, rolled on, sworn at (mostly by Branch), and ultimately brushed aside to make room for an exquisite lovemaking session.  
  
Yes, it had been heaven. But, like all good things, it came to an end when Branch's watch chimed. “Sorry, Poppy,” he had mumbled through the kisses she was trying to keep him there with. “I've got a night watch to oversee. Can't let our defenses slip, can we?”  
  
She had grudgingly agreed, and returned to her bed as soon as he was out of sight. It didn't take long for her eyelids to grow heavy, and she soon drifted into a blissful slumber.  
  
As Poppy slept, a dream began to unfold, placing her in a landscape similar to the one she'd traversed on her first journey to Bergen Town. She skipped and pranced happily through the plush-covered hills, remembering the excitement of exploring a new land, when suddenly the ground gave way beneath her feet. She flailed her arms, glancing down in horror. Noticing a series of spider webs below, she tried to aim for them in an effort to break her fall. She ended up sinking through all but the last one, her body springing back slightly as the web held her to it.  
  
She struggled against the sticky thread, unable to shake herself free. The motion summoned an enormous tarantapuff, spindling toward her with its fangs clacking menacingly in anticipation of a meal. Poppy was about to close her eyes and turn her head, when a loud sound, almost like a whip crack, filled her ears.  
  
The tarantapuff froze in its tracks, stunned by the noise. A grey figure leapt between Poppy and the spider, hissing and snarling as his black hair extended again to lash out at the enormous beast.   
  
"Branch!" Poppy cried. "Wha-- how?"  
  
Without turning back, he shushed her with a wave of his hand. "Get _back!"_ he growled, dodging as the spider bolted toward them. Still held tight against the web, Poppy could only watch as Branch flung his hair out again and again, landing several blows between the tarantapuff's eyes before it finally wobbled backwards off the web and down to the forest floor.   
  
"Branch, you did it!" Poppy cheered.  
  
His back remained turned for a moment, then suddenly he faced her. His teeth were bared in a salacious grin, and his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce the very depths of her soul. "Good riddance to that guy," he chuckled, placing a hand on her hair. "Now I can dine in peace!"  
  
Right as he lunged for her neck, Poppy woke up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her nether regions were completely damp.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Poppy pondered the dream all the next day, flipping through the scrapbook she'd used to document that particular journey. Branch had had to fill her in on a couple of details – she could vaguely remember waking up on a bed of spider thread, but she had apparently been much closer to death by digestion than she thought. She also couldn't recall arousal being part of the original occurrence. What had changed in her dream? It made sense for Branch to be grey, because he hadn't yet regained his colors at that point. But why did he look ready to eat her himself? And why on earth did the anticipation of his bite excite her?  
  
She decided it couldn't hurt to tell him. Maybe she was just crazy. And your friends are supposed to tell you you're crazy when you're acting crazy, right? Easy as pie!  
  
Knowing he would need to rest after his night watch, she waited as long as she could, then made her way to the bunker. With a nervous chuckle, she knelt down and knocked on the hatch.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
“That's, uh...quite a dream, Poppy.” Branch tilted his head and scratched an ear thoughtfully. “I'm not gonna lie...sex was the last thing on my mind when I thought I was about to lose you for good.”  
  
“Oh.” She stared at her coffee mug, unsure of what to say next. “So why do you think it turned me on?”  
  
Branch shrugged, not wanting to be dismissive of her concerns. “Well, I do remember reading once that the feeling of vulnerability can be quite a thrill for some people. Not my cup of tea, really, but then I'm your polar opposite, aren't I?” He chuckled, sensing this was far from over.  
  
Poppy took another sip of coffee, then looked at him directly. “Branch, this is gonna sound kind of weird, but..."  
  
"I'm used to it, Poppy. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I want you to be the spider. For me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Metaphorically, I mean!”  
  
He raised one eyebrow, then both, as he realized what she was hinting at. _“What?!_ Poppy, did you not just hear what I said? That was _not_ sexy time for me!”  
  
“Please?” Poppy batted her eyelashes, trying to look as cute as she could. “Just once? It'll be like roleplay! Lovers are supposed to try new things with each other, right? If it doesn't work out, I'll never ask again!”  
  
Those eyes. Those damn sparkling magenta eyes. Branch could feel his will slipping. Talk about vulnerability. With a heavy sigh, he nodded. “Okay. Come see me tomorrow night, and I'll figure something out.”  
  
Poppy squealed with joy, jumping up from her seat to hug him across the table. “Okay, okay, _okay!!!”_ he barked, wrenching himself free of the hug. “Save it for the web!” He chased her all the way to the elevator, wiggling his fingers like spider legs, causing her to giggle in delight.  
  
Finally alone, Branch surveyed the space in his bunker, sighing to himself as he looked for the perfect spot to carry out this hair tangle of a plan. As much as he hated to admit it, Poppy's idea did sound rather fun. And a hell of a lot more comfortable than a pointy metal game piece to the lumbar.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
The next day seemed to drag on forever to Poppy. There were two christenings, an ice cream social, a hopscotch tournament, and a handful of revisions to the Troll-Bergen alliance.  
  
“You okay, Poppy?” Smidge asked her at one point. “You seem to be all --” She staggered like a zombie, sending her eyes looking in two different directions.  
  
“Yeah, I'm all right,” replied Poppy. “I need you to cover for me tonight, though. I need some Bunker Time.”  
  
Smidge's eyes snapped back to normal, realizing what her friend meant. “You got it!” she said with a crisp salute. “I'll see to it that NO ONE comes near the bunker so you and Branch can enjoy your kissy time!”  
  
_“Smidge!”_  
  
“Sorry, Poppy. I'll see to it that NO ONE comes near the bunker so you and Branch can enjoy a nice, peaceful, romantic evening alone.”  
  
With a shrug and a giggle, Poppy gave up. Her friends knew of her involvement with Branch, but she was determined to keep their private time as private as possible. That didn't mean she was immune to some light teasing, though. “Thanks so much, Smidge!” she said, wrapping the smaller Troll in a hug before running to her pod. “I'm gonna go get ready!”  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Branch was waiting for her at the bunker entrance. “You know, Poppy,” he said as he opened the hatch, “I thought about it, and you may have a point. This could be fun.” His hand found hers, and she squeezed it excitedly. As they descended further underground, he admired Poppy's gorgeous lavender dress with fluffy green trim. _I thought she wanted_ me _to be the spider,_ he mused to himself. _Ah well...that won't be staying on long anyway._  
  
Reaching the bottom level at last, he led Poppy off the platform and threw his arms around her, pressing his lips fervently against hers. She eagerly returned the kiss. A moment later, she squeaked as she felt cold earth against her back. Branch had subtly walked her backwards to the wall, and was now running his hand over the silky fabric of her dress. His eyes met hers.   
  
“Take it off,” he said.  
  
Poppy stared at him, unable to break away from his unflinching gaze. Her hand slowly found its way to the zipper of her dress, and she gulped as it fell to the ground. Branch removed his green leaf vest, but kept his shorts on. “The panties too, ” he said firmly.  
  
“Branch, I thought we were--”  
  
“Did I fucking stutter, Poppy?” His glare turned fierce. “Panties! Off! _Now!”_  
  
That was a new tone. The panties came off much faster than the dress had.  
  
Branch nodded in satisfaction. “Good girl. Now, won't you step into my parlor?”  
  
He led her to a door she had always taken for a supply closet, and opened it. Poppy couldn't believe her eyes. Stretched between two heavy wooden beams was an intricately woven spider web, its strands a familiar indigo color. “Did you, uh...?”  
  
“Yes, that's my own hair. I didn't want to use spider thread...it's too sticky. Plus, this has been tested to meet and exceed current rope safety standards--”  
“Oh, my God, Branch – even when you dominate, you're such a nerd!” Poppy couldn't hold back a snicker, when all of a sudden she felt a coil of hair snaking firmly around her bare waist. The next moment, she was being hoisted through the air with a grunt from Branch. He planted her firmly against the rope web, holding her arms wide apart and placing one knee between her legs. He could already feel the heat radiating from her, and grinned devilishly. A few spare coils of hair-rope wound around each limb, and he stepped back to admire his prize, spread and exposed from every angle.  
  
Poppy glanced nervously from side to side, testing her bonds. The web was flexible, and swayed with her tugs, but held fast and tight. She was well and truly stuck.  
  
Branch strolled to a nearby shelf, and returned holding two items. He reached up and placed one in Poppy's hand. “The noisenberry is your safe signal. If any of this gets to be too much, give it a squeeze and I'll stop immediately. Nod if you understand.”  
  
Poppy nodded vigorously.  
  
Still holding the second item behind his back, Branch smiled. “Now, then...what sound does a fly make?”  
  
“Um...?”  
  
“No, not 'Um!' They buzz!”  
  
“Oh...right. You do realize I meant this as a metaphor, right? Buzzing like a fly isn't exactly what I had in mind here.”  
  
“My dear, sweet Poppy,” Branch chuckled. “You'll buzz, all right, but not in the way you're thinking.” He held up a gleaming metallic plug, relishing the way her eyes widened at the sight of it. “Just relax...I promise to be gentle.”  
  
He reached out and massaged two fingers along her now-damp slit, slowly bringing them back to probe at her tight rear entrance. One finger found its way in, and Poppy moaned softly at the pressure. It wasn't the first time Branch had taken her there, but he still preferred to go slowly, especially since even a Troll as well-endowed as he couldn't measure up to the thickness of the toy he was about to introduce. With his other hand, he made one more pass over her sex, which was already wet enough to thoroughly coat his palm. "That should do it," he murmured, reaching for the plug and lubricating it with his Poppy-juiced hand.  
  
The tip of the plug felt cold, and she hissed as it began its intrusion, squeezing her eyes shut and trying her best to relax. Her fingers curled around the berry in her hand, not ready to squeeze it, but not wanting to drop it either.   
  
Branch took his time, working the plug slowly back and forth, gradually working it deeper into its intended crevice. She cried out as it finally sank into place, and he stroked her thigh reassuringly. “That's my girl, Poppy...I knew you could take it!”  
  
He twisted a dial at the base of the plug, triggering a low buzz. Poppy jolted at the sensation, moaning as Branch increased the intensity. “Oh, God...Branch, I...”  
  
“Sssshhhhhh.” He placed a finger tenderly on her lips, raising his other hand to caress her velvet cheek. Poppy tried leaning forward in a desperate attempt to press her lips to his. Branch allowed it for a brief moment before slowly pulling away, dragging his teeth along her skin; stopping at the base of her neck and biting just hard enough to remind her who was in charge. He continued to kiss downward across her heated body, causing a new wave of shivers to mingle in delightful torment with the incessant hum of the plug.  
  
She tried forming the words to beg for mercy, but the most she could manage was a series of high-pitched whimpers. Branch's mouth was still coursing across her body. He growled, bringing up one hand to grip her wrist, passing the other across her abdomen. Massaging roughly with his palm, his lips finally made contact with her aching and very damp sex. Poppy cried out again as his tongue flicked across her clit, bucking against the web's hold.  
  
Branch sighed with delight, lapping mercilessly over and around her folds, savoring the taste of the sweet juices she was dripping for him. He added two fingers to the mix, sliding them casually into her eager pussy, alternating the speed of his tongue against her highly sensitive button. He could feel her inner muscles tensing around his fingers, indicating the closeness of her orgasm. Fueled by her scent and her pleading mewls, he focused the tip of his tongue directly on her clit, rapidly lashing it to bring his prey to a screaming climax.  
  
Poppy convulsed wildly against her bonds, her voice shrill throughout the bunker, gasping for air as Branch's tongue slowed against her sensitive and swollen mound. He slowly pulled his hand back, tracing it gently across her body to rest on her hip, caressing it as if to ease her back to reality for a moment. His eyes flew to the noisenberry, which she still held tightly. Dazed as she was, she noticed this, and managed a shaky smile and a nod to confirm she was still okay.   
  
His own primal need still throbbing in his shorts, he now cast them off and climbed up onto the web, pressing his body hard into hers. “I'm just getting started...”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short...shit be crazy around here!


End file.
